Honesty
by Renina89
Summary: This is my first Bonnie/Jeremy  Beremy!  fic. I decided to try my hand at writing it because I have been missing Beremy and felt like I've seen every fanvid and have read every fanfic. So I wanted to make one myself to pass the time.
1. Chapter 1: Honesty

The three steps to the front door are perhaps the most difficult steps she's ever taken in her life. It's the right thing to do, coming here, making amends. The way she left things with Jeremy wasn't right, and it's been a burden on a friendship thats come to mean more than she ever could have anticipated. So Bonnie sucks it up, squares her shoulders, and takes those 3 steps to face a fate even she can't comprehend...A fate that's both daunting and inevitable.

Inside the house Jeremy sinks further into the cushion of the living room sofa. The wound on his neck throbs like a son-of-a-bitch, and still it can't compete with the hurt in his heart. Letting out a huff of breath, Jeremy tosses the pillow aside and jumps up. He's done feeling sorry for himself, he's done chasing after women who will never feel for him an iota of the emotion he feels for them, he's done being the boy in love with the girl he can't ever have, he's simply DONE. He thought Bonnie could be different, Bonnie was different, but despite the fact that she was one of the kindest, gentlest, most warm people he knew, even Bonnie couldn't fake feelings that she didn't feel. Screw it! He is done with her. Jeremy yanks open the front door, and his world comes crashing down around him...again.

She probably shouldn't even be here, and judging by the expression on Jeremy's face, it's clear he thinks the same. But Bonnie knows that this is the right thing to do, they needed to finish this and sort things out. She couldn't live without Jeremy and if she had to swallow her pride and make the first move, then that was what she would do.

"Jer...I-Listen, do you mind if I came in?"

Jeremy looked at bonnie for another second before stepping back to let her in. She wished she knew what was going on in his head, but his face was so empty, so cold. Bonnie shivered...She didn't expect this to be easy, but she was hoping it wouldn't be this hard.

"Jeremy, you know I care for you, a great deal. You're one of my best friends and I don't make friends lightly. You mean the world to me and I would never want to do anything to hurt you. Last night, what happened between us was a mistake, on both of our ends. Things were just moving so fast! You had almost died, Stefan was stuck in the tomb, Elena had almost died, so when you tried to kiss me it just felt like one more thing in my life being threatened..."

Bonnie took a deep breath. She wished Jeremy would do something, say something, ANYTHING! But he just continued to look at her, mutely, waiting for her to bare her soul to him. Averting her eyes from his face, Bonnie moved over to the sofa and sat down. Looking at him, so tall.. so proud.. so much feeling and strength, Bonnie could no longer hold onto all of the logical reasons she was prepared to give him to let him down easily. The only defense she had left was honesty...

"I'm so afraid Jeremy..."

Bonnie paused. She had to do this, she knew that she owed it to him, but she couldn't continue. Feeling bereft somehow, bonnie folded and planted her face in her palms, she had effectively ruined one of the most important relationships in her life...

Jeremy watched as Bonnie let out a shuddering breath. Looking at her hurt, and it healed. He knew she was afraid, just as he knew that she loved him. Bonnie wasn't running from him as much as she was running from herself. Jeremy tried not to let his smile show, but inside his entire being lit up. He understood Bonnie better than she did herself, and he knew the real reason for her being here. But she was so fragile, and so precious, he couldn't afford to make one wrong move. So Jeremy let her off the hook and took the next step for the both of them.

"I know you are Bonnie. So am I..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

It's return to this wretched town is akin to a delinquent's return to prison: It's both frustrating and strangely comforting. Like returning to a home overrun with rodents. The black crow's return to mystic falls was entirely unavoidable. It signified death, but also change. And a huge shift was fast approaching Mystic falls. buried deep within the shroud of heavy mist, the quaint little town slept completely unaware that the black crow was perched just over their heads, contemplating it's return...

XXXX

Tiptoeing into your own home at 2 o'clock in the morning was an activity that Bonnie Bennett always looked her nose down upon but secretly envied those girl's with lives that enabled them to stay up all night and creep into bed at rash hours of the morning. Now she was one of those girls. Technically she probably didn't need to tiptoe since she doubted that her dad was super concerned with whether or not she was already in bed, but it somehow made the night feel more special to Bonnie to sneak into bed this way. She stops to laugh at herself. She is completely foolish and totally infatuated. With Jeremy Gilbert of all people! How had he managed to make her feel this way when she's gone 17 years without a boy tripping up her heart this way? Bonnie lays her head against her door and shuts her eyes. The night had been perfect. Filled with secret looks, smothered giggles, intimate looks, secret conversations. She hadn't had so much fun in...ever. Shaking her head Bonnie kicks off her shoes and falls face first into her bed. It made her feel even more ridiculous but who cared? She hoped she dreamt of Jeremy tonight...

5 am...

Drip...drip...drip...

Bonnie covers her face to keep the liquid from falling on her. Groaning at the injustice of being awakened at...5 in the morning, she opens her eyes to get a look at the rude noise that was the cause. She didn't see anything near her, but the sound seemed to be coming from the window. Flipping off the covers, bonnie sat up to investigate. Whatever it was, she couldn't believe that it had been so loud to wake her from her sleep. She peers out the window and still doesn't see anything. She wished she could forget it, but the dripping is only getting louder and making it difficult to ignore. Bonnie opens her window and looks out. There's nothing out here but darkness-A black crow flies at Bonnie's face from nowhere and has her smothering a scream. Slamming the window shut again, Bonnie falls to the floor and tries to catch her breath. Unfortunately that dripping noise has only gotten louder. Shaking now, Bonnie levers herself up and looks out the window, the black bird is a little away now, heading straight into the woods. It stops, perched on a tree, and looks back in her direction. Eyes widening, Bonnie grabs her jacket from the back of the door, and heads out into the woods...

XXXX

Stretching lazily, Jeremy turns over onto his back and stares at his ceiling. He still couldn't quite believe that he'd spent the most incredible night of his life with Bonnie Bennett. The green-eyed beauty he'd always noticed from afar, and has only recently fallen hard for. Jeremy sighs and shuts his eyes. He had no doubt that she had a good time tonight- he'd made damn sure of it- but her enjoying his company was a huge step from being in love. Bonnie cared a great deal for him, he knew that now after their talk last week, and he knew that he was moving far too fast to suit any normal timetable, but he loved Bonnie and he knew it. He could no more deny it than he could deny the breaths moving through his body. She was everything now, and if he had to wait a while for her to find those same feelings for him, then wait he would...but...sigh...

Hating to put a damper on a night so amazing by feeling sorry for himself, Jeremy threw off the covers and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"I was wondering when I would get the opportunity to corner you"

Jeremy jumps a little at the sound of his sister's voice, and slams the fridge door shut. Turning slowly, he eyes his sister warily, he wasn' t quite sure how much she knew...

"Corner me about what exactly. I swear I haven't done anything illegal in at least a week."

"Har har. I'm talking about your date with Bonnie, and you sneaking all up in here at 2 something in the morning."

Barely suppressing his sigh, Jeremy moves past his sister to the cupboards.

"Stay out of it Elena" Jeremy turns to face his sister again and gestures at her with his plate "I mean it Elena. Stay out of this one. I really like her, and I want us to get to know each other before we add complications like BFF's and big sisters"

"I'm not a complication, I'm just concerned, Jer, about the both of you. I know how difficult this past year has been for you both, and I just want you happy."

"And that's exactly what I was last night, with Bonnie."

Jeremy sets his plate aside to approach his sister and settles her hands in his: "I REALLY like her Elena, a lot, and I need for this to work. I'm asking you as your brother to please let us figure this out on our own. I can promise that I would never do anything to hurt her."

"What about you being hurt, Jeremy?"

"At this very minute, there isn't much that I'm afraid to face to be with her. I'm sure I'll hurt a little, but right now nothings more worth it to me than being with Bonnie."

Elena shakes her head, barely containing her tears, and grabs Jeremy for a tight hug. Her brother...

"She loves lilies... Something about them kills her and you'll have her smitten with about a dozen really good lilies...Good luck."

Smiling at each other, they hug for about a second more before Elena heads off to bed. Shaking his head, Jeremy grabs his plate and heads off to his own bed. Lilies...

XXXX

If there was anyone in Mystic Falls more stupid than Bonnie Bennett, they were probably already dead. Throwing another glance over her shoulder, Bonnie shudders at the distance she's walked from her house. She wishes she could head back, but that darn dripping keeps getting louder! There is no way she could ignore it at this point. Squaring her shoulders for courage, she heads deeper into the woods. The loud cawing of a bird stops her dead in her tracks. This spot...Something about the spot she's standing in...Bonnie stands frozen, fear a living thing in her chest. Another loud caw has her looking up...And staring death dead on in the face. Bonnie lets out a loud scream and falls to the ground...

The Dripping has finally stopped.


End file.
